


More Than Just My Boss

by Cumberbenny



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbenny/pseuds/Cumberbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Sinclair has a dark past that she's kept hidden even from herself. She's a runner and has a crush on her gorgeous running partner. Plot twist, her running partner is her new boss. Can they make something work? What happens when her dark past is being unraveled by her team. Pretty soon, it's a race to find the truth so they can save Isabelle.</p><p>Follow Isabelle as she navigates her feelings for a man she thinks loves. Will her surrogate family uncover the truth of her past before it's too late? Will she remember all of her dark past or will she forget the most meaningful parts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Job

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains mention of rape throughout the beginning portion and depicts rape later in the work. Mentions of sex through-out. Contains mention of incest (none actually depicted). Brief torture occurs later in the work. All afore mentioned will have a note at the beginning so you can skip past it if you want.

Every morning I go for a run up by the water-tower. I run from my house the mile to the river, two miles south, and then two miles west. At the water-tower, I run a dozen sprints up the half mile hill before taking a water break on the stone bench at the bottom. A few weeks ago, I met my new running partner. His name is Aaron. At first, we just talked. But then we started running into each other more often and decided to start running together. Five a.m. sharp at the beach. His job is very demanding and sometimes, like today, it takes him away to other states for extended periods of time. Today, around noon, I receive a text from Aaron, "Hey! I'm in New York City right now. I'm not sure how long I'll be here but I'll text you when I fly back in so we can make plans for our next run. :)"

I text back in a minute to make sure he doesn't think I'm desperate, "Oh no! Looks like I'll have to go running all by my lonesome for the next little while. How will I ever get over your absence?!"

I hoped he was laughing as I waited for a response. "I know I'm just too awesome to be away from but my mistress is calling and I can't ignore her. She's my cash-cow," he shoots back almost immediately. I waited a few seconds before receiving a secondary hesitant message, "Do continue to run while I'm gone but promise me you will run safe?"

I smiled at his concern. I know we don't know each other well but we were already becoming really good friends. "Of course! I only run dangerous when I'm with you. Tell your mistress that she better behave herself. ;p" I reply to his message as I rush out my door, late for a meeting with my boss.

I knock firmly on the door fixing my suit, "Come in!" I walk in and take my seat as she directs. She looks me straight in the eyes, "You have a long drive to get down here every day and yet, you are never late. Why?"

I blush with the realization that she has noticed me. "I love my job and this is the closest place to my home that allows me the ability to use my psychology degree to catch criminals."

My boss gave me a very unnerving smile, "What if I told you that you didn't have to drive all the way out here every day? What if I told you I could pull some strings and get you in the field instead of behind a desk all day?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, m'am?"

"You're a great girl. Great at your job, brilliant, driven, and athletic. All the necessary traits for working a field job at the BAU for the FBI. If I told you I could get you that job, what would you say?"

I has always been my dream to make it on to the BAU and I was afraid that they would never notice me but they finally did! Trying to maintain a professional appearance, I reply as calmly as I can, "I would love the opportunity and I promise that I won't let you regret this decision."

She returned my smile before standing up, "The BAU is out of town right now but I will call you with more information. In the meantime, take a break. This might be your last decent one for a while to come. I'll call you when they get back and I have all the paperwork ready for your first day."

I turned around one last time to shake her hand and thank her, yet again, before heading out to my freedom. I have at least one full day before I have to start working again and I really wanted to catch up on my lack of psychology learning in the past few year. No one is ever too old to learn. I started looking on the web and found a guest speaker at a nearby college that I have access to. The presentation will be starting in about twenty minutes which would give me plenty of time to pick up a coffee before arriving just on time.


	2. Meeting My Co-Workers

I sit down just as a young brown haired man begins to speak. "Hi. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid. Today we will be talking about the different classifications of serial killers."

After the presentation, I waited until the room cleared out a little bit before I approached Dr. Reid. "Hi Dr. Reid. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabelle and I was wondering if maybe you would let me pick your brain over a cup of coffee sometime."

The man could have only been a year or two younger than me but he was clearly much smarter. He smiled, "Call me Spencer. I would love that." I quickly handed him my number before excusing myself. I had a steaming date with my jacuzzi.

In the middle of my bath, I receive a phone call from my boss. "I received a message that the BAU would be back in town this evening. They don't need a new member but are more than willing to try you out. You need to be at the Federal Building at eight a.m. sharp. Ask for SSA Hotchner, he will interview you before making a final decision on whether you make it. He can be a bit of a hard-ass but he's been pretty well convinced that you will be perfect for the job. I really hope you make it as far as you hope. You really are a great person and I'm sad to see you go."

I was blushing profusely, "Thank you so much m'am."

I could hear her smile through the phone and in that moment, I could tell that I was the perfect daughter she never had, "Oh dear don't be silly, call me Erin. If you ever, EVER, need ANYTHING just give me a call, you have my number."

After that awkward phone conversation I see that it is only eight p.m. and I decide to spend my last free night out on the town. I don't have any close girlfriend that I want to hit up bars with so I decide to go it alone.

I am at the bar and dancing my heart out by eight-thirty. I am dancing alone for the most part but then I see a gorgeous black man make his way over to me. He leans real close to me so he could be heard over the music, "Would you care to dance with me?" I know that I can't say no to a face that handsome with manners to match. I end up grinding on him for at least ten minutes before we start chatting each other up.

"What's your name? I'm Isabelle."

"Derek Morgan. But you can call me anytime," he replies with a lighthearted laugh so contagious I can't help but join in.

When I get home I check my phone for a message from Aaron about tomorrow but there is nothing so I decide to text him first. "I'm such a bad person :c"

It only takes him ten minutes to respond, "How so?"

I giggle at his seriousness, "I'm not running tomorrow. :/"

"Why not? :O"

"Ha ha ha. Don't get me wrong I love running and I need to but I need to be somewhere early in the morning and I can't be late."

"That stinks. I just landed a few hours ago and I wasn't sure if you were still up so I was going to text you in the morning. :( The next day though?"

"Of course. I love running with you. Maybe we should change up our run a little bit. Get a different scenery in there somewhere."

"Brilliant idea :) Night."

"Night"

At seven fifty, I walk into the BAU's headquarters and feel light headed. It feels as if my soul just released a sigh I didn't know it was holding. I run into a pretty blonde haired woman and stop to ask her for help, "M'am? Excuse me, I'm Isabelle. Would you mind telling me where to find Agent Hotchner?"

"Hi, I'm Jennifer but everyone calls me JJ. You're the new recruit I take it. Hotch is in the big office straight down. Just knock on his door," JJ walks away with a smile on her face before I have the chance to thank her.

I walk to Agent Hotchner's office and knock on the door at exactly eight a.m. I hear a familiar voice boom from within "Come in!"

I open the door and almost trip over my own feet. Thankfully I didn't and he doesn't notice. Without looking up, he tells me to have a seat. When I do, he glances up and does a double take. "Isabelle?! What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice filled with shock.

"Strauss transferred me here," I reply weakly. "I didn't realize that you worked for the BAU. I mean, we never really brought up our jobs before..."

Aaron stares me in the eyes before speaking, "I know you as a person and have reviewed your file and I see nothing that can keep you from joining us. I just want to let you know that even though I know you I will not treat you any differently from any other new recruit. Even though we know each other on a person level, I ask that you keep our relationship professional while we're on the clock." He stands up abruptly causing me to flinch. "Welcome to the BAU. Let's go meet the other team members."

We walk into a room with a round table and six people around it. Aaron speaks when we enter the room, "This is Isabelle. She's our new recruit."

An older man stands up and approaches me first with his hand outstretched, " Rossi. David Rossi." He point to the pretty blonde woman I met earlier, "That's JJ. And that's Emily Prentiss." Rossi says pointing the the dark- haired woman. I turn to look at the next two people and nearly gasp out loud, "Then there's Doctor Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan." As I smile at each man they both faintly blush. I take one of the only empty seats, right next to Aaron.


	3. An Older Friendship and A Newer One

JJ stands up and grabs a remote off of the table just as a familiar looking large blonde-haired woman stepping in. "Good morning my lovelies. I have the case files," she begins before looking up at me. "Hi, I'm Pen-" she begins.

"Penne?" I ask jumping up.

Both of our faces erupt in ginormous smiles, "I haven't seen you since you moved back to Paris after your first year. What happened? Aside from you losing quite a few pound of fat and acne."

My face falls a little, "My aunt kicked me out because her new boyfriend didn't like me so I moved back here about, oh, five years ago. But I have my own apartment and-"

I hear Aaron clear his throat in agitation, "We have a case so if you guys could catch up later, that would be wonderful."

JJ quickly goes over the case before Aaron speaks up, "Wheels up in twenty. Oh, and Garcia? I want you come with us this time." Garcia smiles before briskly walking out of the room.

The case isn't hard and we only are gone for two days. On the flight back home from Hawaii, I have plenty of time to catch up with Penne and get to know my new teammates.

"Penne! What have you been up to since I left for Paris? Whatever happened with Charles?" I ask Garcia.

Garcia perks up at the name, "Charles left for Puerto Rico to spend time with his grandma before she passed away. That was seven years ago though. I've been hacking into thing that I shouldn't have been."

I laugh at her predictability, "When haven't you been doing that? Did you ever get Misha Collin's number?"

"Sister? You know I did. I wasn't hard at all. He actually posted it on Twitter for a minute. What ever did you do in Paris?"

I smile thinking back to all the good times, "A lot has happened in ten years. When I was fifteen I moved in with my aunt in Paris, as you know. I found the best job I could at such a young age and saved as much money as I could. I mean, I had plenty from when I left though. My aunt loved to spoil me and I lived with her for five years as I completed college. Her boyfriend told my aunt that a twenty year old should be out on her own making a living and not living with someone else for free. So I came back here and started working for the FBI."

Garcia looked like she was going to rip her face in half with how big her smile was, "I'm so glad you could come back. I've missed you so much."

"And I you," I returned. "Remember all the fun we had in college?"

"Yes. Which prank was your favorite?" Garcia asks with a chuckle.

I return the grin, "The one where we coated the tips of Mrs. Hanns' chalk with sealant."

"Oh my God! I forgot about that. She was confused for a solid twenty minutes." Garcia giggles with me.

"She had to get Mr. Gerardo to figure it out. Did they ever date after I left?"

"Yeah up until I graduated as far as I know," she replied. I spend the rest of the flight catching up with Garcia and getting to know Morgan and Reid.

When we land, we all drive back to headquarters and filled out a couple pages of paperwork. I am one of the last people to leave seeing as it is my first day at the job. I look up and see that Aaron is still in his office. I look around and see that everyone else has already left and I head up to his office.

I knock on the door waiting for his soft "Come in."

"Hey Aaron. I know you said to be professional when we're on the clock but no one else is here and it's the end of the day..." I start.

Aaron looks up and stares straight into my eyes and I feel like he's looking into my soul. "This is fine. I just mean while we were working. What do you need?"

"Oh! Yeah." I stutter. "About tomorrow."

Aaron tilts his head in confusion making it hard for me to focus, "What about it?"

 

*Aaron's POV*

 

"We'll come in and see if there is a case we've been asked to help with. And then we'll go from there," I reply slightly confused. I mean, I thought she was smarter than that.

Isabelle blushes, "No. I meant us."

I feel my heart skip a beat before I remember Haley. I feel guilty that I am starting to feel something for another girl. Haley was murdered three years ago but it still hurts. I guess my lack of response sent the wrong because Isabelle's blush deepens before she rushes on, "I just meant-." She pauses trying to control her blush, I think. "Running!" she squeaks.

I can't help but think about how adorable it is when she gets embarrassed. "Tomorrow morning at Gander Mountain. I'll meet you there but what time do you want to meet?"

"Four a.m. to give us plenty of time to run, get home, and then get to work," she says decidedly before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

I watch her walk away and can't help but think about what an amazing woman she is.


	4. Juicy News Then Drinks

*Isabelle's POV*

I wake up at three-thirty the next morning to make sure I have enough time to get ready and be at the mountain by four. When I pull up, I see Aaron getting out of his car and I get nervous butterflies. I've seen him in short running shorts and a tank-top but something about today was different. I get out and jog up to him. "You're never late are you?" I joke.

He smirked at me, "I try not to be late ever but I make it especially a point when a beautiful woman is involved. Let's go."

When we run together, we're usually quiet but today especially. I was trying to make sense of his comment and my feelings for him. I knew I couldn't date him because dating a co-worker is forbidden but your boss?!

We take a quick break at the top to take in the view before heading back down. "A penny for your thoughts?" Aaron asks interrupting my very inappropriate thoughts of him.

I turn away from him hopefully before he saw my crimson face, "Just thinking about how beautiful nature is and how grateful I am that I met you. What about you?"

I hear him clear his throat from behind me, "I'm so glad we run together almost every day. At least now we can run together every day if we want."

When I get into my car, I call Garcia, "Hey pretty momma. Meet me at my apartment, I have some juicy news for you. You have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean NO ONE. At ALL Garcia. You hear me? No one."

"OK gorgeous I'll be over there soon. Leave the door unlocked." I hung up and ran into my apartment to shower and change before Garcia came over.

"Ok babe, I'm here!" Garcia yells from across my apartment.

"I'm in the back bedroom!" I yell back. When she walks in I start talking immediately, "You can't tell anyone. At all. OK?"

Garcia grins at me, "You know my policies. If it helps you and will do you no harm, that information is up for grabs."

I groan, "Fine. But this is serious." I take a deep breath. "I know Hotch."

"We all know him silly."

"No. You don't understand. I knew him before I worked for the BAU. I was doing a workout at the watering hill one day and he commented on my form and we chatted. And then we started running into each other more often and then we decided to just run together. So we exchanged numbers and everything," I gasp breathless.

"That's juicy but not emergency worthy. Was that all?" she asks laughing.

"I think I'm in love with our boss," I blurt out and Garcia chokes on nothing.

"THAT is emergency worthy. Is there anything else?" I rush to tell her everything from my first day, to last night, to this morning. Because I was in such a sharing mood, I also told her about meeting the genius Doctor Spencer Reid and grinding on THE Derek Morgan. "Oh my god! You and Derek were grinding?! I'm so totally going to use that against him."

I pale at the thought, "Please don't. I don't think he even know that it was me. And I'd rather not have him hunting me if I'm ever going to have a chance with Aaron."

Garcia agrees before we head to work in our separate cars. When I walk into the building, I see everyone scatter away from Reid when they saw me, Garcia the fastest. I walked up to Reid and leaned against his desk, "What was that about?"

"What?" he asks playing dumb. I raised my eye brows, "You and Morgan huh?"

I blush furiously, "It wasn't anything. I- I was celebrating getting an interview for the BAU. It was alway my dream to be a part of the BAU, did you know that?"

Reid shakes his head and is about to speak before JJ calls us, "We have a case you guys."

 

*Fast forward to the flight back home*

 

Garcia and I were talking quietly when Morgan came up to us, "How are my two favorite women?" Morgan winks at me as he sits next to me.

I stare pleadingly at Garcia, "We're doing great," she says saving me.

"You're cool and we know a little bit about you but we should all go out for drinks to get to know you better," Morgan says.

"That would be fun," we both say at the same time.

 

*Fast forward to the bar*

 

Morgan and I are dancing (not grinding) out on the dance floor when a slow song comes on, "I was never taught how to slow dance," I say whispering into his ear.


	5. Jealousy and the Past

*Aaron's POV*

 

I watch as Isabelle leans into Morgan and whispers into his ear. Then I watch him pull her against him as they start slow dancing. I know I shouldn't care and I try to throw myself into the conversation between Garcia, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, and Reid. As I'm sitting their I can't help but keep looking over at Isabelle and wishing I was the one dancing with her. I couldn't take it, "Hey guys. I have to get home to Jack and let Jess go to bed at her own house. I'll see you all tomorrow." I say as I get up paying for my beer.

I'm unlocking my car as Rossi comes up behind me, "Hey. Can I get a ride with you? I think I had a few too many."

"Yeah," I answer. "Get in."

The ride is silent except for Rossi's occasional directions. When I pull up to Rossi's house, he unbuckles but stops with his hand on the doorknob. "What is it about her?"

I feel my heart race, "What?"

"Isabelle. I see how you look at her. I know she's pretty but you don't even know her. You've only worked with her for a week and that's not very revealing," Rossi states.

I turn to look out the window, "I know Isabelle." As I stare, I start to tell Rossi, "I met her on a run and I couldn't help but admire her form so I made a comment and I thought that was it but then we ran into each other more often. I can't lie, I made sure to take the same run at the same time in hopes that she would be there. After a few times of running into each other, we decided to run together. Neither of us talked about our jobs so it was a complete surprise when she came in." I take a deep breath trying to keep my heart from racing. As I stare out the window, I start to remember other thing that I had entirely forgotten about. "I- I knew her before," I say in shock turning to Rossi in the seat next to me.

Rossi removes his hand from the knob and has it resting in his lap, "What do you mean?"

"We were all friends," I try to say. Rossi looks at me in confusion, "Haley, Isabelle, and me. We were good friends but then her parents kicked her out and she moved to Paris. At the time, I was head over heels for Isabelle but I eventually got over it when Haley and I dated."

Rossi looks a little less confused, "But why does that matter? All children think they love some that they don't and that was many years ago."

I blush, "Five years ago, I picked her up from the airport. I didn't remember because of Haley. I didn't realize how much I missed her so when she left our house, I never texted her. I never got her number. I knew I couldn't have anything to do with her or else I knew I would lose Haley."

Rossi looks at me with sympathy, "And so you blocked any thoughts of her so your relationship wouldn't be damaged. Is that when you really started throwing yourself into your work?"

"I knew I couldn't spend less time with them but at that point, I starting to not think about home when I was at work. That way when I was home, I'd only think about what was there. I really loved her you know. Haley. But Isabelle and I also had something- different. Magical almost. I can't stand seeing her with him. It hurts almost as bad as Haley leaving me all over again. She probably forgot about me immediately. What with all her fancy dresses, designer clothes, rich friends, and yet another new life."

Rossi pats my hand gently, "Don't beat yourself up. You forgot about her too. I think both of you knew that it wouldn't work and moved on."

"I know. But it's almost like a jab when she flirts with him. Kind of like a look at what you missed out on," I sigh.

Rossi opens the door, "I don't know what to tell you. Goodnight."

 

*Isabelle's POV*

 

Morgan taught me how to slow dance and it turns out that years of ballet, no matter how long ago, actually help. When we stumble back to the table erupting in laughter, I see that Aaron left without saying goodbye. I also notice that Rossi left as well. "Where did Rossi and Aaron go?"

Garcia looks up at me with an innocent face, "Hotch just left and Rossi tailed after him. Who knows why?"

I try to play it off with a laugh, "Rossi doesn't trust Aaron that much, does he?"

"No he doesn't, " JJ replies as everyone else giggles around us. After about another hour, I excuse myself to go home.

I reach my house by midnight and still haven't receive a message from Aaron saying that he wants to run tomorrow so I just assume that he doesn't feel like it and text Reid instead. "Hey. I know it's late but can I pick your brains tomorrow morning over coffee tomorrow before work?"

Two minutes later I receive an answer, "I'd love that. Dutch just around the corner from work at six?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight."


	6. Coffee, A New Friend, and Too Much Testosterone

I park my car at headquarters at five-fifty and walk to Dutch Bros and make it there two minutes early just as Reid is pulling up. He parks and comes up to me at the counter. "What are you going to get?"

"I don't know. I've never been. I don't usually go out for coffee," I blush.

"You don't like it?" Reid questions.

"No! I love coffee. It's just that in Paris, my aunt bought the best coffee beans and homemade creamers so I never had to go out for it. I actually acquired a taste for expensive coffee so I have to have it imported by huge amounts just about every month."

Reid actually looked impressed, "Really? How much does it cost? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm not sure," I blush again.

Reid scoffs, "What do you mean you don't know?"

I order a Salted Carmel Freeze before answering, "I stayed at my aunts for five years for free. Part of the time, I was an adult. When I left, I promised her I'd send her money every month to repay her for her kindness as long as she sent me the coffee beans. She never told me where she got them. It was always her little secret."

Reid orders a blended sweet Annihilator before sitting down with me on the bench, "Could you bring in some of your expensive I've French coffee for me to try, sometime?"

I laugh, "I would love to. We should throw all that crappy coffee out and see how long it takes before anyone notices."

Reid laughs with me, the first time I've actually heard him laugh, "Yeah that would be funny. You're a prankster aren't you?"

I give him a small smile, "Not really. When my parents couldn't find out, I was all for it. Before they- before Paris, I never really wanted to but Garcia taught me that I could be funny and mischievous without my pare- Without getting caught. It made it all a really fun prank to me, I guess."

I guess Reid could tell he struck a nerve and quickly thankfully he changed the subject to the classification of serial killers. After a few minutes, we moved on to other matters of psychology. Before long, we realize that we have to head to work before we're late. To save time, I catch a ride with Reid.

We walk in together and chat for a minute but separate to our individual desks when Hotch keeps on looking at us. After about twenty minutes, the rest of the team walks in and disperses to their own desks. After five more minutes I see Reid suspiciously look around and get up with his half full coffee cup and head to the break room as he passes my desk, he looks at me and gives me a playful smile without changing his pace. I take it as a hint to follow him and do so after a minute.

When I walk through the door to the break room, I shut it behind me, "What's up?"

Reid keeps looking at the machine so the others can't see him talk, "When are we going to do it?"

I follow his suit and busy myself getting a cup and choosing which coffee I thought I could suffer through, "The coffee?" He nods in affirmation and I continue, "Tomorrow would work. That way we have a few days to observe and not a long time for anticipation."

The door swings open and Morgan walks in and Reid tenses almost unnoticeably, "So, that expensive coffee you import. What flavours are there?"

I smirk at his enunciation of the "u", "I see what you did there." I turn to Morgan for a moment, "Good morning. I had fun last night."

Morgan pulled me into a hug before I could react and whispered in my ear, "Maybe we could do it again sometime. But just us." I was blushing with embarrassment and Reid's face matched mine. In a panic and not wanting to be in the break room anymore, I look out of the window and see Aaron looking at me making the red deepen.

I step back and turn my attention to Reid, "Umm. I have a few kinds of coffee beans but it's mostly my aunts homemade creamers that make it the best."

"Uh huh. And what flavors are those? And did she give you the recipe or does she send them over?" he inquires as we walk out of the room.

"Mostly Cinnamon, Vanilla, Mocha, and Smores but she has a few others she makes occasionally. She gave me the recipe but I swear she kept her secret ingredient a secret because mine is never as good as hers. It's so good that you won't haves to put so much sugar in it." I continue laughing until I take my seat. I watch as Reid swaggers away, purposely swishing his hips as wide as he can. As he sits down, he gives me the sexiest face he can muster. I can't help but laugh loudly and Reid joins in.

We are still laughing as Aaron steps out of his room and gives us a death glare causing us to go silent. "We have a case," he calls to us. As I stand up, Morgan is at my hip and wraps his arm around mine.

When we get in to the room, Morgan takes the seat next to mine that is usually where Reid sits and I can tell that this hurt his feelings. To show him that I didn't have a say, I pout and blow him a kiss before turning to Aaron. As Aaron is briefing us, I see Morgan, out of the corner of my eye, shift in his seat so I can no longer see Reid. "Wheels up in ten," Aaron says stepping out of the room.


	7. Sweet Beginnings

*Fast forward to the flight back home*

 

It's quiet for the first ten minutes, aside from psychology talk with Reid, so I put my music on the speakers. I put my Spotify music on shuffle on and Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez is on first so I pull Reid up with me and begin to roll our shoulders together. When Reid loosens up enough, I skip the rest of the song hoping that the next song is faster.

Believer by American Authors comes on and I know it is just fast enough to get him to dance. We start dancing together. We take turns spinning each other and learning the rhythm of each other's dancing. I can feel everyone's eyes on us but I've learned to shut people out. I can tell that Reid is a little uncomfortable with all the attention. I start to do the salsa with him and he was so confused I couldn't help but laugh. I see hurt and feel him start to pull him away and whisper in his ear, "Attention's good. Not everyone grew up taking dance lessons."

Sexy Can I by Ray J starts playing next and Reid and I are both a little winded so I let him crash into the couch. With a laugh, I go to sit but Morgan grabs my hand and pulls me into him. He looks down at me with a smirk, "Sexy can I?"

"I'm not stingy with my dancing," I reply with a laugh. This song is too slow to dance together but I noticed that Morgan was dancing closer than most people would, so I twirl away but he comes closer. Soon his hands are on my hips but I don't mind as I stare into his beautiful face. When they song ends, I throw my head back and laugh and as I right my head, Morgan kisses me.

At first I'm too shocked to respond but then I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. After we break apart, I run to the bathroom blushing furiously. "Oh my God! Morgan kissed me..." I think to myself. I can't help but text Garcia asking for advice.

She texts me back within seconds, "He's a sweet guy. I know he'll take care of you. I mean you DID grind on him before."

I come out of the bathroom and see that everyone is back in their seats and not paying attention to me. I go sit next to Reid and begin talking about my French coffee. The conversation slowly changes into other things like our favorites animals, colors, hobbies, and other similar things. When we land, I rush off first trying to get out of their before anything happens. I want to spend some time thinking about my feelings for Aaron and determining if I like Morgan more.

As I turn my car on, the passenger door opens and Morgan jumps in, "Hey, sugar. You just ran off. Did I do something wrong?"

I blush looking away, "No. I-I just. I don't know."

I feel Morgan's hand slip under my chin and gently pull it so I am looking at his face. "If I asked you out, would you say yes?"

"I couldn't. We're not allowed to date other employees. And at any rate, I don't even know you. You could be a serial killer in disguise," I say haughtily.

He growls at me playful, "I like 'em rough." Morgan grins, "No one cares. You won't know me unless we date, you know. There is only one way to truly know some."

I groan playfully, "Well then, SUGAR, I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" Morgan kisses me and whispers his answer on my lips, "No you don't, sugar."


	8. True Feelings and The Past Finally Meet

*One and a half months later (Morgan and Isabelle are still dating and Reid and Isabelle are best friends*

 

Aaron hasn't been texting me to say if he wants to meet up in the mornings to run so I just go by myself. If he doesn't want to, I won't push him. This morning, I decided to go for a fifteen mile run. The whole time I spent thinking about Morgan.

I am really starting to think that we're working out well. Morgan has never pressured me but I think he wants to have sex with me but I just can't bring myself to think of him like that. I don't know why and that is what I'm trying to figure out.

With five miles left, I decide to tempo back, just increasing the pace enough that it's harder for me to focus. I am in the last stretch and I'm passing Morgan's house and decide to stop by. I walk into his house without knocking. "Morgan!" I yell walking into his bedroom where I assume he is sleeping.

When I enter, I see he is fast asleep. I sit on the edge of the bed gathering my thoughts. When he rolls over and sees me, he smiles. When I don't smile back he frown and sits upright. "What's wrong, sugar?" I hear the worry in his voice.

I burst in to tears and he pulls me, sweat and all, into his lap and rocks me, "This is not working. WE'RE not working. I was trying I really was. I love you I do but I don't think I can be there for you like that. I've never been good with relationship but this doesn't feel right. I'm sorry but I know I can't love you because I can't stop think about someone else."

Morgan is speechless but still holding me, "What can I do to make this work?"

"It's not fixable. I could never sleep with you, or do anything like that because I- You're like a brother to me. You comfort me when I'm sad you're there to talk to when I'm bored or sad or even happy. I love you like and brother and a friend. I know this now because that's how I feel about Reid. I'm sorry but I just can't keep doing this. It's only going to hurt you and I can't do that to you." I clasp my hands into the fabric of his shirt, spreading my tears all over it.

Morgan kissed my head, "I know. I feel it too. I do love you but I could never touch you like that. Thinking about when we met even gives me shivers. I was afraid to tell you in case you really fell for me. I would never let you get hurt. I promise you little sister, no one will ever hurt you."

A shiver runs down my spine as I vaguely remember the last time someone told me that. I couldn't quite recall. After the whole ordeal, Morgan drives me home so I can shower. I am so relieved that Morgan understands what's going on. As I'm about to leave for work, I get a group text from Aaron. "We have a case. Get in here as fast as you can so we can brief you."

When I get to work, I head straight to the room and wait for Garcia, Rossi, and JJ to come in. The moment Rossi steps into the doorway, Aaron begins briefing us immediately, "We're staying here for this case. Six girls have been raped, murdered, and found in hotel rooms. The girls were all restrained by pink nylon jump ropes. They were found face down with their arms and legs tied to the four posters of the beds. So far, the only connection between the victim were that they were between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, they all have brown hair, and they all attend Summerset High," Aaron begins.

JJ speaks up, "That's where the similarities end, all their interests vary, psychology, cello, writing, painter, singer, and law.

When JJ stops speaking, I get up and run out of the room, sick to my stomach. I make it to the end of the wall before I can no longer breath. I lean against the wall gasping for air trying not to faint. I hear a voice but I can't make out what it's saying and my vision starts to get black around the edges. I feel arms roughly grab mine and yank them above my head.

My hearing starts to recover at the same pace that I begin to regain my eyesight, "Breath deeply. That's it. Just focus on the sound of my voice, OK? I'm going to take you into Hotch's office and sit you down and Hotch is getting you a glass of water OK?"

When I'm sitting down, I turn and see Rossi sitting next to me, gently running his hands through my hair. Like a child, I curl up into his lap and cry. I only sort of register that the door had been opened and closed but I'm breathing enough that I begin to explain. "Rossi, I know I don't deserve it but you're like a father I never had. He kicked me out. Him and my mom. Because- because I got pregnant. It wasn't my fault. IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I scream beginning to cry again.

I feel another set of hands gently rubbing my back. Rossi kisses my head and looks down at me, "I'll always be here for you kid. If you want to explain, I will listen and not judge."

I sigh, "My father never listened or else my brother would be in a mental institute. My mother always found some reason to be disappointed in me. I was good. I really was."

"I'm sure you were," Rossi whispers into my head.

"I had good grades, I was musically inclined, I was good at sports, I have big ambitions but it was never good enough for her. I thought I was in love, it was my first boyfriend so I had nothing to compare it to. He wanted to have sex and I knew my mother would hate me if I said yes so I constantly told him no."

Rossi continued to hold me tight so I was encouraged to continue, "If you want to stop, we can."

"Then I was mad at her and left for his house to cool down and we were cuddling on the couch and suddenly his hand were in my pants and I felt so safe I let him. It didn't end their though. He'd come to my house at night and try to come into my room. Between the two it was too hard to tell the difference anymore."

Rossi looked confused, "Who was the other person?"

"I stopped sleeping, if I slept he would have actually done it. When I found out I was pregnant, I went crawling to my parents and begged for help but they told me I had one day to gather what ever I could and told me to get out and never return. They let HIM stay but I never TOLD them. He made it painfully obvious. Even at the age of twelve I was starting to see it, but I didn't understand what he would try to do. They never tried to see what was going on!" I say bawling like a baby all over again.

I hear someone speaking but I can't focus enough to tell who it is, "I'll take her to her house and stay with her until I know she'll be fine and then I'll come right back."

I hear someone else respond, "Aaron, take her to your house and stay with her. She can't be left alone right now. OK? We'll call you as we find out new information."

Aaron replies, "OK Rossi. You're right. Just call me." The last thing I remember before passing out is being lifted up and carried from the couch.

When I come to, I'm in a different bed and a different room. I am about to scream but Aaron walks into the room and sees that I'm awake. "Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Can I have some coffee?" I ask groggy from my nap.

Aaron smiles warmly at me, "Sure. Come into the kitchen and I'll make you some."

We leave the bedroom and he puts a pot of coffee on for us. "Thank you," I whisper ashamed that I bawled like a baby in front of my boss.

Aaron wraps me up in a warm hug and talks into my hair, "Of course. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. The coffee will be done in a minute but I have to run to the restroom. I'll be right back."

I nod as he walks out of the room already decided on what I'm going to do. I grab his car keys and walk out the front door, locking it behind me. I jog to the parking lot and quickly find his car. I make sure my gun is strapped properly to my waist before getting in and driving back to the house that I thought I would never see again.

When I pull up, I have to pause to take a deep breath and work up the nerve to get out and ring their doorbell.

When I finally walk up to the front door and knock, my heart is in my stomach and I want to run right back to Aaron and his house. The door opens and a tall brown-haired man is standing in front of me. I almost turn back but he speaks. "Hey, little sister," and I feel like passing out. "Mom and Dad are out. Do you want to come in and wait?" he asks so innocently.


	9. An Unwanted Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture but it isn't graphically depicted.

I slowly nod, wary of Jeffery, "Ok."

I follow him into the home I was brutally kicked out of. He motions for me to take a seat on the couch. "So where did you go after you left?"

I stare in disbelief for a minute before answering with another question, "So, you don't know why I left?"

Jeff gave me a sad smile, "No. They said they didn't want to taint me with your mistakes. I don't think my sweet little angel would have done anything wrong though. You always were too docile. Caden agrees with me. Don't you?" Jeff turns to the hallway as I see another man walk out and my heart stops.

"Darling. I've missed you. Why ever did you run away from me? You were so docile. Especially in bed," Caden says with a wink. My ex. The man who raped me and got me pregnant.

"Why- why are you here? What do you want?" I stutter trying to keep my breathing normal.

Jeff turns his head to Caden before speaking," I told you she'd come. I knew she wouldn't forget me and all our fun times we shared."

Caden is getting a little hot under the collar, "So she forgot about me? That's it? I'll make her remember then." Caden lunges for me and a scream. With Caden holding on to my arm, he yanks me up into a standing position.

Jeff gives me an evil smirk, "We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket-ship."

"On," Caden correct him. "We're going on a trip ON our favorite rocket-ship." Caden winks at me before Jeff throws a burlap sack over my head. I feel myself being lifted up and carried out the front door. I hear a door open and I can tell it's a big truck do to the loud bang it makes as it's closed. I hear two equally loud bang of both the passenger and driver's doors being closed.

After about twenty minutes of random turns, backtracks and circles, we finally come to a stop. By this point I am so thoroughly confused as to where I am that even if I could get away, I'd have no idea where I am or where to go.

As I'm being lifted from the car and carried into a stifling building, all I can think about is how bad I wish I had just stayed with Aaron. Now they have no idea where I am or where to look and they only have twelve hour to find me before I'm killed.

"Where do I put her, boss?" Caden asks.

I can hear the evil smirk in his voice, "Hang her up their. We'll wait a little while before we start to have some fun. You know, I never got as far as you Caden. I just enjoyed how much she squirmed and cried waiting for the inevitable end. Such a precious baby."

The sack is ripped off my head as Caden replies, "I get the first round. You've never done it before. I've done it and have been missing it since. You've just been wanting it."

"Whatever man," Jeff scoffs. I watch as Jeff walks a little bit away and pulls a tarp off of a metal table and starts dragging it towards me. Before I get a good look at the contents, Caden starts stroking my face and hair.

I pull away from him, "When did you get so feisty, momma?"

"Since I realized you're a dick and I'm my own person and that I have choices in life," I sass. The table rolled close enough to me to see a clock and many sharp looking metal instruments. "What are you going to do to me?"

Both men cackle, "We're going to have fun."

"A lot of fun, princess," Caden whispers still petting me.

I look at the clock so I can count how many hours I have left. Caden starts to nuzzle into my neck as Jeff cuts off my clothes, leaving me vulnerable in my undergarments. "They'll catch you, you know."

"Your team? No, they don't have enough information. They also don't know about how you're the reason for all of this. They probably think you were just another victim."

"It was always about you, darling. You just decided that neither of us was enough for you and left us," Caden booms getting angry.

I smile, "So you don't know either? By the way, I'm not the same age as the other victims, so they'll find out."

"Know what? What don't I know?" both men ask confused. I cackle, "Now I have valuable information that you don't know. Oh, and did I tell you? My team know this too. It won't take them long to find me when they visit my parents. They'll find out soon enough."

With a nod from Jeff, Caden picks up a scalpel and begins to approach me. "Oh princess, you'll tell us eventually. The knives have a way of making everything seem sharable."

I thought the first slice would always be the most painful but that sadly wasn't the case. The pain is getting worse and worse and I'm slowly losing consciousness.

"Princess, you can sleep for now but you'll be feeling the same when you wake up. And at that point, we'll continue our persuasive methods," Caden says with an evil smirk.


	10. Sass and Stories to Stall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape. It is not graphically depicted though.

When I regained consciousness, the room is empty and it gives me a chance to look around. I see walls that are really far from each other. The walls are grey and have grey, metallic boxes stacked all around the edges. "We're in a warehouse," I think to myself. I stand up to relieve my hands because the rope caused them to fall asleep when I was out cold. When I do, I feel the pain radiating from my stomach. I look down and see that all my wounds have been sewn shut with medical precision.

"And I told that bitch-"Jeff is saying as he walks in. "Hey, little sis! Good to see that you're awake."

"Is it story time, babe?" Caden bellows.

"Fine. Once upon a time, there were-"

"Not what he meant. I thought that because you made it to the BAU that meant you were smart. I guess I was wrong. How about you tell us that little secret of yours and we'll stop cutting your stomach up."

I glance at the clock and see that it's been fourteen hours since I was kidnapped. I didn't think that I would be killed anytime soon but I still wanted to get the most of my time out of whatever time I had left. "I'll tell you on one condition, you let me tell you the whole story. From the beginning to end."

Jeff and Caden turn around and begin whispering to each other. "We decided that that is acceptable. I'll grab two chairs for us while you relax."

I mentally prepare myself to tell the story in the longest possible way. I try to remember every detail I can from the time Jeffery came into my room that first night when I was thirteen, to the way I fell in love with Caden, to my pregnancy, to my time in Paris and when I moved back here.

When Jeff pulls in the chair, I begin my tale and speak as slowly as I can without making it obvious what I am doing. By the time I finished my tale, it had been three and a half hours. That's seventeen and a half hours since I was first abducted. They have to be close to finding me.

"You killed our baby?! You little bitch. How fucking dare you!" Caden scream.

"I wouldn't kill an innocent baby! I'm glad I didn't have to have a kid with you because you're a piece of trash you fucking ass-wipe. I hate you both!" I scream right back.

In anger, Caden swipes all of the tools off the metal table and unties me from the hook but ties me down on the table. Caden removes his shirt, his belt, and then his pants. I turn away with tears in my eyes.

Jeff yells at Caden angrily, "What the fuck man! I told you we were going to record it!"

"Get the camera quickly, then!" Caden snaps. As Caden is waiting, he strokes my bare legs, "I'm so looking forward to this, bitch."

Jeff runs back in with a camera and as Jeff's setting it up, Caden pulls on a black ski mask. "Ready," calls Jeff from behind the camera as panic sets in.

Caden crawls on top of me and starts kissing my chest, neck, and face. I turn my head away from the camera but Caden growls at me and forces me to look at the camera. He sits up and removes both of our underwear and I begin to whimper.

I scream as Caden thrusts his body into mine. Tears are streaming down my face freely when the door bangs open. Caden keeps rocking the table as Jeff begins to shoot at the people who entered.

"FBI! Step away from the girl, "a familiar voice calls. I try to recognize it but my brain has already removed itself too much.

"I don't have a clear enough shot!"

"He's not stopping, Hotch."

"Fuck protocol!" a fourth voice yells. Within seconds, Caden is being pulled out and off of me. I feel a soft blanket cover me before I am scooped up into strong arms. I curl up into them, instinctively feeling safe in them. A warm voice whispers to me, "I'm here for you. I'm not letting you go that easy ever again."

When I come out of my shell, I look up at my savior to find that it was Aaron. "Thank you," I whisper in his ear wrapping my arms around him.

Aaron smiles gently down at me, "Let's get you some clothes." The paramedics check on me while Aaron runs back to find my clothes. Aaron jogs back to the ambulance, hops in, and hand me my clothes. "Can you please hold the blanket up so I have some kind of privacy?" I ask politely.

We maneuver around so I get the blanket off and no one else sees me naked. After I'm done changing, I take the blanket from Aaron and fold it up. He clears his throat, "I don't want you coming into work for at least one week. I'd say two but then I know you'd just blatantly ignore me."

I scowl at the thought of a week alone in my house, "No. I'm fine. I'm coming in tomorrow."

Aaron grabbed my face with both hands, "Now, it's an order. If you disobey me, there will be serious consequences."

I laugh putting my hands on his chest, "Like what, Mr. Bossy-pants?" I expect him to kiss me by how close we are but he just lets go of my face and steps out of the ambulance. Reid walks up when he sees Aaron walk away, "Hey. What was that about?"

"My heart breaking," I pout.


	11. Disobeying then Flirting

"It's three-thirty in the morning and none of use have slept since yesterday morning. I think Hotch might let us come in late at least or he might let us take the day off," Reid says.

I sigh, "I'm not allowed to come in for a full week. What am I going to do?!"

"Sleep. You need to get lots of rest. We can't have you psychologically hurt-" Reid starts.

"I'm not psychologically damaged!" I whisper yell exasperated.

Reid whisper yells right back, "You were just raped! Explain to me how that doesn't mess with you psychologically."

I blush and turn away, "It's not the first time."

"What? What do you mean "it's not the first time?" Reid questions, panic seeping into his expression.

I speak so quietly that I'm surprised Reid can hear me, "That's my ex. He raped me and got me pregnant, which is why my parents kicked me out and I moved to Paris. My brother liked me to think he was going to rape me but that was worse because I was always mentally there. Too terrified to not pay attention. Caden was different. At first I wanted to. But then he kept wanting to and eventually, he started- whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. It's all my fault that those teenage girls got killed. My parents never told anyone why I left, not even my ex or my brother. They made it seem like I was a coward who ran away from my family."

I break down crying into Reid's arms, "Shhhhh. I've got you."

"I need to know that I can save people. Not just cause their deaths. I need to go back to work!" I sob.

Reid smiles at me, "Hotch said no, BUT if you work with Garcia, you can tell me all your ideas from her room and help her with whatever you can. What Hotch doesn't know won't kill him."

"What won't kill me?" Aaron says standing behind us.

I was speechless but Reid reacted quickly, "They're her brother and her ex. And her ex has- Done that before. I don't think she is in any danger of being psychologically out of it."

Shaking his head, Aaron groans, "The rest of the week. That's all I ask of you. Deal?" I nod quickly, knowing that I won't wait that long at all.

We all disperse and go home to get some rest before the rest of them have to be at headquarters by noon.

I wake up at two and call Garcia on the work phone, "Talk dirty to me."

I laugh before complying, "I just woke up is the team in another state?"

"Yes. Kentucky. Why, babe?"

"Can I come in and help you?" I beg.

Groaning, she concedes, "Yes, but if we get in trouble I'm beating your skinny ass."

I quickly change into a black sports bra, light grey zip-up hoodie, a light grey beanie, and black sweats before driving into work. Garcia continues to sneak me into the BAU after the team leaves until Saturday when I decide that I'm going get on the plane with them regardless of what Aaron thinks.

I decided to pack a maroon sports bra, a light-grey tank top, a maroon beanie, black converse and black yoga pants. I also packed a similar set but teals and whites, and a few professional looking outfits as well.

I drive up wearing my usual professional outfit and wait until everyone else is on the plane before I get out with my go bag and run up the steps right before it closes. I drop my go bag with the rest of them before walking around the corner and seeing that Aaron's back is to me.

I smirk to myself and make sure that everyone needs to ignore me. I quietly walk up behind Aaron and start massaging his shoulder causing him to jump, "You seem on edge boss-man. You really need to relax."

"Sinclair, I told you you can't come into work until Monday. I specifically told you there would be consequences."

I laugh at his anger, "What are you going to do boss? Spank me?" Which caused few of the others to laugh. "I've been working with Garcia this whole time. I didn't let her kick me out so I accept full responsibility."

Rolling his eyes, Aaron hand me a case file, "Since you can't leave anymore and you wouldn't have listened anyways, here you go. And stop massaging my shoulders already!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I giggle dancing away with the case file.


	12. Flirting to New Extremes

*Fast forward to the plane ride back*

*Aaron's POV*

 

Reid and Isabelle are playing a game of truth and dare, "Truth or dare Isabelle?"

" 'Cause I'm not a pansy like you, I choose dare." Isabelle says. I watch them out of the corner of my eye as Reid leans in to whisper something in her ear.

I go back to working when Isabelle comes up and sits on my lap facing me, and drapes her arms around me. I am shocked and don't know what to say. Isabelle speaks first, "So, about my 'punishment'."

I want us to stay there for ever but the rest of the team is there and I know it's not appropriate, 'Sinclair. Remove yourself from my lap. This is highly inappropriate and you know that."

She leans in and my heart rate picks up, "We both know that but I don't care. Do you?"

I growl trying to keep from getting turned on but the struggle's real, "Remove yourself or I will remove you myself."

She stands up and I want to grab her hips and pull her right back down but then I remember where we are, so I let her walk back to Reid. I stare at her walking away, watching her laugh. Reid gives her a high-five as she sits down and then I realize that I was smiling. I get back to work as quickly as I can hoping no one noticed.

*Isabelle's POV*

We all finish up our paperwork and I glance up at Aaron's office, seeing that the blind were closed. I internally sighed, wishing I could see him when we aren't working because we stopped going for runs together. "I miss our alone times, " I think as I stand up to leave.

I'm just about to reach the elevator when I hear Aaron open his door and call me, "Sinclair! My office. Now." By the use of my last name, I assume I'm in trouble for disobeying his orders. I quickly walk into his office, when I'm inside, he shuts the door and leans up against it.

I speak first, trying to lessen the anger, "I'm sorry, sir. I never should have disobeyed you but I couldn't let more people die if I could stop it. Especially when I just caused the death of six innocent girls."

"I know. I'm not mad about that," Aaron says standing up and taking one step closer to me.

I'm totally confused, "Then why am I here if you're not mad."

Aaron scowls, "I never said I wasn't mad. I said I wasn't mad about you not obeying a direct order. I'm mad-" Aaron closes the distance, "I'm mad because you keep teasing me."

I try to step back but he doesn't let me, "I only made it into a joke because I thought you were mad at me for some reason!"

"Why would I be mad at you? What made you think that?"

"You never wanted to go running with me! You never texted me. You never talked to me outside of work and you started calling me 'Sinclair'. How could I not think you were mad at me?" I'm almost yelling at this point.

Aaron hangs his head, "I always push people away. I've done it before. When you landed."

"What-" I start before it ALL comes back. Freshman year. Haley, Aaron, and I. When I flew into town from Paris. I stayed with Haley and Aaron! "You- you told me to never talk to you guys again. I never go to go to Haley's funeral. How could you not let me attend my friends funeral or at least tell me! You bastard. I hate you!" I start screaming, pissed at how much I missed.

My anger dissolves when he kisses me and I feel sparks fly. He pulls away resting his head on mine, "That's why. I've always loved you. You've always been difficult." He chuckles, "I never knew if you liked me back so I moved on. I knew I could never invite you to the wedding or the funeral because I knew I would breakdown if I saw you. But when I actually saw you, it was ten times worse. When you're lying in bed with your wife who wants to have a child with you and you're thinking about the other woman laying on your couch only a couple yards away- I knew I couldn't have both of you in my life at one time and I couldn't hurt my best friend like that."

I smile, "I've always loved you too. When you and Haley started dating, I couldn't handle it and that's when everything went down hill."

Aaron grimaced, "So it's all my fault? I'm so sorry."

I kiss him, running my hand through his hair, "It is. But I'm glad things turned out the way they did. We never would have realized how much we needed each other if I hadn't dated Caden. But you can make it up to me."

I give him and evil smile, "Ho-" I never let him finish because I push him into his desk and we start making out. He clears the desk and you know where that went.


	13. Epilogue

After a long day of work Aaron and I head home. I want to move in with him because I'm always at his house. I have my own section in his closet now. We have started driving to work together to save gas.

When we get out of the car I go to unlock the door and Aaron wraps his arms around me and nuzzles into my neck, "We have the entire weekend to our selves. What do you want to do first?"

I finally unlock the door and turn towards my boyfriend, "We should..." I think for a minute stepping backwards into the house, "Make dinner and watch a comedy movie."

"Ok, honey. What are we going to make?"

"Mac and cheese!" I squeal.

With a laugh Aaron shakes his head, "That's for children. What about steak?"

I pout fighting to eat some mac, "This house has only had adults for the last few years. Let's let our inner children roam tonight. If I get my mac, we can have strawberries and chocolate. Deal?"

Throwing our bag on the floor, he sweeps me off my feet and kisses me, "You win."

We make home made macaroni and cheese while Get Hard is playing in the background. I'm struggling to cook because Aaron won't stop rubbing his hands all over me. "After dinner, babe. I'm hungry and sex only makes me hungrier!" I exclaim. "Babe, I only have to add the cheese and then the food is ready. The chocolate is melted, why don't you dip the strawberries in the chocolate and then take them upstairs?" I recommend.

After Aaron comes back down, we sit together on the couch eating our dinner and finishing the movie. When the movie's over, I run upstairs Aaron chasing after me. I barely make it to the door way first and I launch my self on to our king sized bed before rolling over. Aaron crawls on the bed over me when he's above me, he gives me a small peck on the lips before grabbing the plate of strawberries. We spend the next few minutes feeding each other the fruit. When we're done, he puts the plate on the floor and takes his shirt off.

"You're so hot, babe. I can't believe we've never done this before," I giggle.

A look of concern crosses his face, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Instead of answering, I pull my shirt off and work on removing his belt. When we finally had our clothes removed, I rolled us over so I was on top.

"Now what are you going to do?" I whisper as Aaron trails his hands up my back staring into my eyes.

"Now I'm going to do what ever you want me to do," I stopped his smirk by kissing him passionately.

When he pulled out, we broke apart just long enough for us to catch our breath before I cuddled into his chest. This only lasted for twenty minutes before both of our phones went off. I let him grab his phone to check the message, "I know it's only seven in the morning but we have a case so no weekend break. It's not that urgent so come in around nine or whenever you get this."

I sigh, sad that our romantic weekend was interrupted, "I'm going to shower. Do you want to join me?"

Aaron pouts, "We have two hours. What about a bath and round two?"

When he comes into the bathroom and looks under the sink he sees the empty condemn box, "Babe, we're out. "

I laugh, "Just come get in. We'll worry about that some other time."

Aaron steps into the water standing above me. I grab his hands and pull him to his knees, "What if you get pregnant?"

I give him a small smile, "I can't. I found that out when I went to Paris. There's something wrong with my eggs so they'll never turn into children. If you want children, we can always adopt."

Aaron covers me in kisses, "Maybe in the future but right now, I love my alone time with you."

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
